Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know"
Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' In Bobby's house, Hunter finds out about Kurt's plan to give Lucifer permission to use him as a vessel, take back control, and jump into the Cage. Hunter strongly shows disagreement to this plan, but in the midst of their disputes, Hunter receives a phone call from Castiel. In their conversation, Castiel reveals that following his actions on his fight against the other angels, he has become effectively mortal after self infliciting himself with the banishing spell. Castiel apologies for doubting Hunter in assuming that he was going to assent to Michael. Later that evening, Hunter and Kurt travel to a convalescent home. They're inside the Impala looking around to see any signs of Pestilence. Then a doctor named "Dr. Green" returns to the convalescent home to visit one of his patients, Ethel. Telling her that his activities were quite "productive". She asks him if he'll cure her and Dr.Green openly admits that he's not going to cure her condition, instead he inflicts multiple diseases on her and all of a sudden she dies, puking out a huge amount of mucus in front of Dr.Green's face, who turns out to be Pestilence. Hunter and Kurt continue traveling through the facility searching for Pestilence, and as they pass a room, a possessed nurse senses their presence and reports to Pestilence. In their discussion, Pestilence activates his ring, inflicting pain and sickness on the doctors, nurses and patients throughout the facility, killing all of them except Hunter and Kurt. Because the demon informed Pestilence to not harm the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Pestilence outraged he can't harm them, then calms himself down. As they get closer to the Horseman, they too become sick and their sickness greatly escalates as they get closer to Pestilence. Once they reach the room he's in and the nurse opens to them. Demon nurse: The doctor will see you now. Pestilence: Kurt! Hunter! (Kurt holds his knife up, but then kneels over and collapses to the floor) Come right in. The nurse then drags them inside, closer to Pestilence. Pestilence: Hmm. You boys don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Hunter and Kurt agonizing on the floor from the illness they're given by Pestilence. Pestilence continues: Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself... Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose --divide and conquer. (Pestilence steps on Hunter's hand) That's why, in the end...It always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so... messy...And weak! It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain? The door then busts opens, it's Castiel. Hunter: Cas! Pestilence: How'd you get here? Castiel: I took a bus. Don't worry, I --(Castiel falls to the floor, coughing up blood) Pestilence: Well, look at that boys. Your only hope, only to be ruined. Oh, that's just fascinating! Pestilence leans over to Castiel, with one hand against the table close by. Pestilence: There's not a speck of angel-juice in you, is there? Castiel then quickly grabs Kurt's knife and cuts off Pestilence's ring finger and a couple more on his hands. Pestilence: Aargh!!! Separating him from his ring, effectively disabling his capabilities for good. The demon then charges at Castiel and is killed by a stab with the demon killing knife. Castiel and the boys get back up. Castiel: Maybe just a speck. Pestilence holding out his bloody hand and tells them: It doesn't matter. It's too late. He then vanishes. By morning, Hunter, Kurt and Cas return to Bobby's house with Pestilence's ring. Bobby reveals that Chicago is going to be blown off the map by Death. They question where he got that information, forcing Crowley to appear and at his request, Bobby reveals that he sold his soul for Death's location. Hunter jokingly asks Bobby if he kissed Crowley which he denies, but Crowley reveals a photo of the act taken by his phone to them. Hunter and Kurt look at the phone, lightly shocked, Hunter turns his head to the side, as Bobby asks about the picture as Crowley asks about him using tongue as the boys then looks at him in curiosity. Hunter snaps out and demands Crowley to return Bobby's soul. But Crowley says his keeping it for insurance as the boys are Rangers and their co-operation may jeopardize himself anytime. Later, Hunter is outside packing things in the trunk of his Impala. And Kurt approaches him. Hunter: Let me guess. We're about to have a talk. Kurt: Look, Hunter, um...For the record...I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Bobby, Cas...I'm the least of any of you. Hunter: Oh, come on Kurt... Kurt: No, it's true. It is. But...I'm also all we got. If there was another way...But I don't think there is. There's just me. So I don't know what else to do. Except just try t-to do what's got to be done. Hunter nodding. Crowley: And...Scene. (appears behind them) There's something you need to see. (hands newspaper to Kurt) Kurt: (reads from newspaper) Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to "stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak." Uh, shipments leave Wednesday. Crowley: Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it? You two are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Hunter and Kurt realizing. Crowley: Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up? Hunter: So, Pestilence.... Kurt: ...was spreading swine flu. Hunter: Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think -- Crowley: I know. I'll stake my reputation -- That vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh Croatoan Virus. Kurt: Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan. Crowley: They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you boys better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland. In Chicago, strong winds are picking up, as dark clouds begins to build up for a big storm. A pale 1959 Cadillac Coupe Deville pulls up and park on the side street as 'Oh Death' by Jenifer Titus plays in the background. A tall thin old man dressed in black, exits his car, with a cane in hand. And reveals to be wearing a ring with a white stone, it's the Horseman; Death, who has arrived in town. As he walks in a stylish fashion, passing through others who are running to find shelter. A man rushing, looking up in the sky, then he bumps into Death. The man telling him: Watch where you're going, pal. Death then slowly looks over and brushes off his shoulder and behind him, the man immediatly collapses to the floor, dead. Death continues walking, as the storm begins to pile up. Back at Bobby's, outside his yard, Kurt, Castiel and Bobby depart to stop the virus outbreak, while Hunter and Crowley go to locate Death to stop him from destroying a whole state. Kurt: Well, um...(Kurt pulls out Ruby's knife)...You might need this. Crowley: Keep it. (Crowley hands Hunter a small scythe) Hunter's covered. Hunter glances at the scythe Crowley has given him. Crowley: Death's own. Kills...golly, demons, angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself. Kurt: What? And you've had that all along? Hunter: Can't we just use this against the Devil? Crowley: Ugh god, here we go again. And then you'll blame me when you fail on using that thing against Lucifer. Over your, uh, dead bodies? Besides, we're running out of time here. Castiel: How did you even get that? Crowley: Hello --"King of the Crossroads." So, shall we? Oh and Bobby, you just gonna sit there? Bobby: No, I'm gonna riverdance. Crowley: I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby gives him a confused look. Crowley: Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact -- you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Hunter and Kurt exchange looks at Bobby. Crowley: Just gonna sit there? Bobby begins trying to move his foot and does so, then quickly gets out of his wheelchair. Bobby happily says: Son of a bitch! Crowley: Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy. Bobby giving a relieved looked and says: Thanks! Crowley: This is getting maudlin. Can we go? While on the road, Castiel contemplates Kurt's plan to consent to be Lucifer's vessel and then jump in Lucifer's Cage while hosting him. Castiel also reveals that if Kurt assents to Lucifer and fails, the fight between the two Archangels will occur and have destructive collateral effects on Earth and possibly, the entire universe. Castiel also informs Kurt that in order for him to successfully contain Lucifer he would need to consume a very large amount of demon blood. Kurt upset to hear that. But Castiel points out it'd strengthen the vessel. The trio arrive at the distribution center, they notice that demons are loading the "vaccine" into trucks now. As they try to stop one of the trucks, they are exposed. As the demons in the factory unleash a sample of the virus to the humans inside. They enter the factory only to spot some people now infected with the virus. Kurt morphs into the White Dino Ranger and quickly finishes off those infected that are in their way. In the search for the last Horseman, Hunter and Crowley travel to a location where Crowley believes Death is present, as he sees many Reapers surrounding the vicinity. But Crowley bashfully admits that he was mistaken in his assumption. And tells Hunter to not worry, they'll keep looking for him. Back at the factory, Kurt is shown going back and forth throughout the facility, evacuating civilians. Where Kurt is then brought to the ground and is caught off guard by an infected. Just inches away from the infected chomping on his neck, Castiel intervenes and shoots it in the head at close range, saving Kurt. Now Hunter and Crowley have arrived in Chicago, when they heard that a major storm is about to happening. They are now parked outside a pizzeria, where Death's pale Cadillac is parked nearby. Hunter: So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get thousands of people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes? Hunter looks at the backseat as Crowley has disappeared in the car. Hunter: Come on! Crowley is now across the streat, in front of the pizzeria as he peaks at the window. He mouths to Hunter: I found him! Hunter in the car, gesturing: What? I can't hear you! Crowley appears next to him and says: I said I found him. Death -- is in there. Hunter: You coming or...(Crowley has disappeared)...Not. Hunter stealths his way inside the restaurant, as he sees people dead on the floor. While Death is on the table, eating. Hunter just feets away from him when suddenly, the scythe heats up, Hunter has no choice, drops it, causing a loud banging noise. Death: Thanks for returning that. Hunter looks on the floor, the scythe is gone and it reappears on the table Death is sitting at Death: Join me, Hunter. This pizza's delicious. Hunter slowly makes his way to the table Death is at and stands there. Death: Sit down. Hunter proceeds slowly to sit on the chair, with Death sitting right across him. Death: Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you. Hunter with a terrified look on his face and in a shivering voice. Hunter: I-I got to say --I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you...kill me? Death looks straight up toward Hunter and makes eye to eye contact with him. Death: You have an inflated sense of your importance. Hunter nervous, shown to gulp his throat. Death continues: To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny galaxy in a universe that's barely out of its diapers. Hunter still nervous. Death continues: I'm old, Hunter. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you. (Death gestures to the pizza on the table) Eat. Hunter picks up a knife and fork and slowly cuts his pizza and takes a bite on it, and slightly raises his eyebrows, showing to like the taste of it. Death: Good, isn't it? Hunter: Well, I got to ask....how old are you? Death: As old as God....maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too. Hunter wide-eyed and says: God? You'll reap God? Death: Oh, yes. God will die, too you know. Soon. I've seen his downfall. Hunter takes a big sigh and says: Well, this is way above my pay grade. Death: Perhaps too much. Hunter: So...then why am I still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want? Death: This leash around my neck --off! A thunder clashes as the storm rapidly occurs outside. Death calms himself and continues: Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum. Hunter: And you think...I can unbind you? Death: There's your ridiculous bravado again, of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. Death then removes his white-stoned ring. Death: I understand you want this. (Death holds up his ring) Hunter nods. Death: I'm inclined to give it to you. Hunter: ...to give it to me? Death: That's what I said. Hunter shown to be nervous again. Hunter: Okay, but what about Chicago? Death: I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions. Hunter: Okay. Like? Death: You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell. Hunter nods and says: Of course. Death: Whatever it takes. Hunter: That's the plan. Death: No. No plan. Not yet. It's Kurt. He's the one who can stop Lucifer. The ONLY one. Hunter: What, you think -- Death: I "know". So, I need a promise. You're going to let Kurt jump right into that fiery pit. Do I have your word? Hunter: Okay. Yea-yes. Death puts his ring over Hunter's open palm and says to him: That had better be "yes," Hunter. You know you can't cheat Death. Death then drops it on Hunter's palm as he slowly takes it. Death: Now, would you like the instruction manual? Then pans outside the pizzeria, inaudiable, as Death explains to Hunter how to use the Horsemen's rings to open Lucifer's cage. Back at Bobby's house, Hunter is sitting on a bench table and tests the rings, activating them, forcing them to conjoin in a triangular form, War's gold ring in the middle, and on three points around it are Pestilence', Famine's and Death's ring, forming the key to Lucifer's Cage. Bobby approaches Hunter with two beers on his hands. Hunter: Thanks, so how'd it go at Niveus? Bobby: Well, high count on civilian casualties from the virus, saved a few. But burned down every trace of the vaccine in the factory. Then I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore. Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody, so, drink? (Bobby hands Hunter a beer) Hunter: Check it out. (Hunter shows Bobby how the rings link together) Bobby: Hmm, impressive. So Death told you how to operate those? The whole deal? Hunter observes the four rings being linked together and says: Yeah, it's nuts. Of course, I got bigger problems now. Bobby: Really? Like? Hunter: What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face? Bobby scoffs and says: Nothing good, that's for sure. Hunter: Yeah, that's what I thought. Bobby: What'd you say? Hunter: That I was cool with Kurt driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan. Bobby: So Death thinks Kurt ought to say yes, huh? Hunter: I don't know. Yeah. Bobby: Hmm. Hunter: But, I mean, of course he'd say that. He works for Lucifer. Bobby: Against his will, I thought he said. Hunter: Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt. I mean, he is Death. Bobby: Exactly. He's Death. Think of the kind of bird's-eye view. Hunter: Seriously? Bobby: I'm just saying -- Hunter: Well, don't. I mean, what happened to you being against this? Bobby: Look, I'm not saying Kurt ain't an ass-full of character defects. But... Hunter: But what? Bobby: Back at Niveus? I watched that boy pull one civilian out after another. Must have saved nearly a dozen people. Never stopped. Never slowed down. We're hard on him, Hunter. We've always been. But in the meantime... He's been "running into burning buildings" since he was, what, chosen to be a Ranger in his teenage years? Hunter: Pretty much. Bobby: Look, Kurt's got a...darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't. But he's got a hell of a lot of light in him, too. Hunter: I know. Bobby: Then you know Kurt will beat the Devil...or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I got to ask you this, Hunter: What exactly are you afraid of? Losing?....Or losing Kurt? Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse